Sunrise, Sunset
by gladdecease
Summary: These times of the day evoke deeper feelings in ourselves, that we would both prefer remain hidden and desire to express. The Teen Titans find connections to each other through reflection at sunrise and sunset. INCOMPLETE
1. Prologue

This will be a collection of one shots dealing with watching a sunrise or sunset. They might be mildly linked, almost showing the travel of time and the changes in the characters.

Why sunsets and sunrises, you ask? Well, I've come to notice that points in many episodes involve a sunrise or sunset. It gives the scene a good feeling, and I want to attempt to recreate that.

I'll start off with a rather introductory one shot, and we'll see how it goes from here, okay? Enjoy.

---

There was a place. Not all that noticeable, or fancy, or important; just a place, where someone could sit down and relax, or think about things. The place was on a small island, in the middle of a Bay, next to a large city. At the moment, five people lived on that island; two were outside. One on a corner of the rooftop, watching the sun set and thinking about her newfound life among her newfound friends. The other was seated, legs crossed, on a flat rock next to the stony shore, watching the waves lap up towards her feet. The waves were constantly changing from the deep blue of the water to the orange of the reflected sun to an almost invisible shade and back to azure, allowing the cloaked girl to see the sand beneath the water only briefly before vanishing into darkness. She chuckled, realizing how ironicallyalike she was to this water.

These girls were the only females on the island; they were quite comfortable, however, with the arrangements, as the boys were all their friends. The redhead on the rooftop was especially fond of the black haired member of the group, who had been her first friend on this planet. The redhead, you see, was not from this world; she was an alien, come from a far area of the galaxy, a place beyond our solar system, to learn about other cultures and become stronger, better, and wiser in general. She was meant to be a great power on her homeworld; Empress, at some far off point in the future. The aforementioned male teen was learned in many of the martial arts, and also helped to train the green-eyed alien in the ways of Earthen culture.

As for our cloaked friend, she favored none among the group. While the martial artist was one she could get along with, he was far too serious most of the time. The girl carried with her secrets in too great a number, and on too dangerous a topic, to be discussed with him, even just to get it off her own chest. The alien was far too talkative and emotional to understand what the cloak wearer went through each day to keep from destroying them all. In fact, she was almost a polar opposite of the cloaked girl, for where the alien was strong the cloak-wearer was weak, and vice-versa.

As for the two previously unnamed members of the group, neither girl truly favored them. That was all right for these teens, as they found enough companionship between each other to satisfy their hunger for friendship. At least, at most times; the purple-eyed girl sometimes found the green-skinned boy clambering to please her in some way, and to find a way to make her his friend. The dark-haired girl was not amused by his advances, instead finding the green boy intolerable and plain annoying. The alien openly welcomed such friendship; she thrived on it, in fact.

The other male teen, most likely the oldest of them all, had suffered a great loss while enjoying a normal life. He had lost his mother, his past life, and the will to keep his past name. He had gained from this loss the ability to live with four friends, and to help them in their duty for the Californian city they lived by. Sometimes, however, these gains weren't enough, and he longed for more. At such times, he resorted to playing video games or building himself a car from old parts, like a normal teen would. The cloaked one did not see much of notice in this male, other than those of a normal person (for she could sense things one might not normally notice). The alien enjoyed having this 'bionic man' as her companion, and she hoped to live with such friends for the rest of her life.

At the moment, "the rest of one's life" did not seem horribly long for any of these teens, for they had a rather dangerous mission in life. The mission was thus: to protect the lives of the inhabitants of the city. This would be a difficult task for any normal _adult_, but these teens were far from normal: the martial artist had been trained by a famous vigilante since he was a young child; the 'bionic man' was "equipped" with many weapons and defensive armors to use in fighting crime; the alien had been tortured (along with her older sister) until she had developed powers whose source stemmed from the torment; the green-skinned one was once a normal human before a genetically altering medical treatment (used to save his life as a small child) left him dyed green and able to transform into any animal; the cloak-wearer had been born with powers which thrived on emotional output, and could use the power in spells and other magical ways as forms of offense and defense.

With people and creatures out in the world determined to destroy all the teens fought for, living on from day to day was not a simple task, and they struggled to develop as normal teenagers through all their battles.

At the moment, the martial artist was struggling with an obsession with a current enemy, who far outmatched his skills and cunning. The alien worried for her friend, though there was little she could do to help him. The sorceress was also concerned, though she was unable to show it. Also, she had found slight difficulty in controlling her power as of late, though she tried and tried to concentrate on keeping her emotions locked up until they were needed.

The sorceress slowly rose off the ground, chanting a mantra as she lost herself in meditation. She had been taught all her life that this type of exercise would help her to control both her power and calm her soul. It did both of these things, and also continued to blatantly separate her from the others. She sighed at this thought, sinking once again to the ground. The dark-haired girl looked sadly at the water again, the colors slightly darker than before, but otherwise the same. The one way she was different from the ocean and the tide; it was a great mass of water molecules working together to create something great. _She_, on the other hand, was alone, and would be alone for the rest of her life. A sad task, but one that must be done, if only to protect the rest of the world from herself. The sorceress stood, turning to leave the spot and the thoughts behind.

She squinted into the sunset. The sun was all but gone, as would soon be her time among people who she…almost…trusted. Noticing the girl on the roof, the sorceress concentrated and levitated up to the roof.

The alien was lost in her thoughts, which were many and vast in their topic. She hoped the martial artist would surpass (and eventually defeat) this current foe. She wondered who would win the next day's fight of the games of video. She was anxious to learn more of this world's languages and cultures. She longed for answers to questions she had been left with when she left home. The sorceress landed gently, her cloak fluttering behind her.

"You think we should head inside?" she asked flatly. The alien jumped up quickly, turning around in mid-air to see who had spoken to her, though she recognized the voice.

"Oh! I am sorry for not seeing you there earlier, friend. Yes, I believe it is time we "strike the straw"." She smiled, glad to have mastered another common phrase. The sorceress sighed.

"That's "hit the hay"." The alien giggled, slightly embarrassed.

"Forgive me for my error, friend. I shall try better next time, yes?" The sorceress sighed again.

"Sure. Let's go." The alien nodded.

"Agreed." The two girls opened a hatch door at one end of the roof and floated down the stairs, leaving the roof and the rest of the island deserted. The sun finally set, and the moon began to rise on a city of few night-lights. The people knew they could sleep safe, for they had five teenagers ready and waiting to awaken and come to their aid at any moment.

The strangely full moon created slight shadows, which created a shadow of the city's skyscrapers on the bay. However, no shadow stood out more than that of a large, elongated letter 'T,' which stretched across the bay and ended at the closest part of the city. This letter 'T' was not an illusion created by a building in front of a construction crane, or some form of odd statue or mountain; no, it was the actual shape of the only building on the small island in the bay at the edge of a city in America. The building was a symbol of more than just attention ("Look at the giant 'T' in the bay! Isn't it weird?"), but of an organization. An organization of five teenage crime fighters, superheroes and superheroines in their own right:

Robin, once student of Batman, and martial artist to rival most adults,

Cyborg, the mechanical creation of high school football quarterback and android,

Beast Boy, the changeling and happy-go-lucky video-gaming TV and computer geek,

Starfire, the Tameranean princess with the power of solar energy concentrated in either hand and in her spirit,

and Raven, the spell casting and completely unemotional dark-girl.

Together, these adolescents were known as the Teen Titans.

So, there was a place. Maybe a _bit_ noticeable, _slightly_ fancy, and _kind of_ important. However, that didn't stop it from being a place, where someone could sit down and relax, or think about things. It was a place where someone who was supposed to worry about the safety of others could be a little selfish and think of himself or herself, and of his or her personal life. There, you could worry about _your_ life, and not feel guilty.

"There" was on an island in a bay just outside Jump City.

"There" was Titans Tower.

---

And there you have it. Enjoy…and please review.

Many thanks,

gladdecease


	2. Not Your Fault

Well, the first one seemed to go over well with my reviewers…I suppose, because I've only written Pokémon fics before, I shouldn't expect much response. Once I've written a larger amount, I think I can say "why haven't more people reviewed?"

But not yet.

More stuff at the end.

---

Raven was awake before dawn this day, though she wasn't one for rising early, despite what many people seemed to think. "Up with the sun, down with the moon…" Wasn't that how people like her were supposed to be?

People like her. Raven snorted. How many people were like _her_? She knew what others, both human and superhuman, thought of her, in general terms; one isn't empathic for kicks, after all…but that didn't stop her from wondering:

Do they like me?

Do they care?

Do they know who I _really _am?

Would they hate me if they knew?

The first and last of these being the most crucial. She knew for a fact some of those closest to her absolutely _hated _her; Beast Boy, for instance, could care less about her. The feelings had been mutual for a long time; he had an easy life. It wasn't fair that she had to meditate every day to keep her powers in line, while he could just think and _poof_, it's Beast Boy the lion. It wasn't fair that he didn't need to work for his control.

The teakettle whistled. Realizing it would wake the others up, she quickly shielded the top of the kettle, simultaneously lifting it off the stove and turning it off. Her powers were handy, she had to admit. Being able to do three things at once by concentrating on her sadness was convenient, but came at a cost. Raven sighed, now pouring the tea into her cup. It splashed a bit, and she automatically cleaned it up. Keeping things clean was an issue with Raven at times, though she had a logical reason for it

Dirt was impure. Impurities brought in evil, and evil would bring…well, she'd rather just keep things clean. Lifting the cup to her mouth with both hands, Raven blew, cooling the drink off while wondering whether to add anything. Sugar would make it too sweet, milk too cold. She glanced around.

Cream. Lukewarm, probably from Starfire leaving it out overnight, but it would suit her purposes. Raven took the small container of cream and poured it into her tea. A few drops of it spilled out, landing on the floor; Raven didn't notice. She sighed deeper, picking up her creamy tea and phasing through the ceiling. A hydraulic murmur preceded a small green creature as it poked its head in the room and looked around. Noticing the room was empty, the kitten (for that was what it was) crept to the counter and cleaned up the cream.

A second loud hydraulic hiss announced Robin's presence before he entered the room, stretching slightly. He looked down at the feline and up at the kettle. The Boy Wonder walked over and touched the china. Still warm.

"Raven?" The cat looked up at Robin, somehow seeming depressed and morose at the name. It shrugged its shoulders somehow, then nodded at the stairs when the Titan leader asked where the kettle-user might be. Robin nodded, almost to himself, and walked up the stairs, headed to the roof. Beast Boy looked after him sadly, smiled half-heartedly, and walked towards the stairs himself, licking his whiskers.

---

Raven crossed her legs and slowly began to levitate. Perhaps, if she woke up earlier, and she had more time to meditate, she could erase her emotions. Maybe…just maybe, she could change her destiny. The amethyst-eyed girl shook her head, almost laughing ironically. Destiny, by definition, was not something to be changeable.

Destiny was what was meant to happen.

She couldn't change that. Frowning slightly, Raven didn't notice footsteps behind her at first. Only when Robin plopped down next to her did she start, falling down next to him in shock. The teacup she had been holding dropped, and would have broken and soaked through the empath's leotard if Robin hadn't used his reflexes to his advantage.

Raven cracked a very small smile. "Thanks." Deciding to avoid all pleasantries, Robin began talking.

"You're up early." Raven shrugged.

"Just…woke up, that's all."

"Did you spill something downstairs when making your morning tea?" A bit surprised at where the conversation was going, Raven blinked owlishly.

"I don't think so...what does that have to do with any—" Robin held up a hand.

"I'm getting there, Raven." He handed her back her tea. She took a sip, wondering what on Earth this boy, who she trusted a slight more than the others, was thinking. Raven could have found out, of course, but she respected other's privacy in all but the most extreme situations. "You know, Raven, we all care about you."

Raven was silent. "Don't think, just because we don't all accept what you are, doesn't mean we don't care."

"I don't." This was true, more than Robin knew; though he knew her better than most, he didn't know her well enough for her to consider him able to accept "what she was," let alone the rest of the Titans. She was quite for a moment, trying to figure out the connection. Raven turned slightly, to look better at Robin. A speck of green at the corner of her vision made it all connect.

"Beast Boy." Robin nodded.

"Don't think I haven't noticed. And it's not just him; it's Starfire too, and Cyborg. We care…I think the others don't know you well enough, they can't understand exactly why you are the way you are. Maybe you could, you know, talk to them? Get to know them…let them get to know you?" Raven shook her head.

"You don't understand, Robin."

"Then help me understand, Raven! You may be empathic, but you have no idea what this is doing to the team!" Raven glanced over at the doorway. The green splotch was still there, though barely listening, she guessed. She felt nothing from it, she realized now. From Beast Boy. Raven frowned. He was concealing his emotions from her…maybe even from himself.

"Robin…I think I do."

"Thinking isn't the same as knowing, Raven. The others are worried, with good reason; it's been nearly a year since the team was formed. Can't you get along with everyone by now?" Raven took a long sip of her tea, stalling for time. How to word it? She wasn't known for being selfish…but that was the reason, really. She was selfish, and jealous to boot.

"It's just…" Raven took a glance at Beast Boy. With a wave of her hand, Raven concealed herself—and Robin—from Beast Boy's sight by covering them in a cloak of darkness. Though it was still the gray-ish time before dawn, she knew Beast Boy could give himself the eyes of an owl, and such difficulties would disappear. A spike of emotion drove itself in her mind. Unusual as the feeling was, it was one she recognized. Jealousy.

"Okay, I know it'll sound stupid, but…I'm jealous." Without waiting for Robin to speak, Raven continued. "It just doesn't seem fair, that I have to constantly meditate and I still can't entirely control my powers, while he can just use his powers without really thinking, and with no consequences. It just doesn't seem fair that I had the life I had before the Titans here on Earth, and on Azarath before that, while he obviously had some great life before the Titans, and has no worries or anything, and I've got my future to worry about, and—" Raven cut herself off, realizing she had gone too far. No one was supposed to know about that, and she had been cruel in her assumptions about her fellow teammate. She sighed. Saying all that had really gotten something off her chest, and she felt much more centered emotionally, odd though the way to get there had been.

Robin was silent for a long time. Raven took that time to watch the sky fade lighter and lighter as the sun approached the horizon.

"You really think that? That Beast Boy has everything better than you?"

"…I never said it was Beast Boy."

"You didn't have to." Raven sighed; she was caught.

"Honestly, yes." Robin's voice lowered.

"You have no idea, do you?" Raven's confused face seemed to answer the question sufficiently for Robin; he continued. "Beast Boy had a better life than you? Do you know enough about my life to say how bad it was, Raven?" Raven nodded. The Boy Wonder's story was legendary; his parents' "accidental" deaths and his apprenticeship to Batman gained and lost, all before she had called on him and the others to form the Titans. "Would you say your life was worse than mine?"

"If so, not by too much." Yet, Raven added in her mind. Though it wasn't the most enjoyable life, she had to admit Azarath had given her a home of a sorts, and she had only had a few miserable days after contacting the Justice League before contacting the Titans.

"Beast Boy always cracks jokes; you hate that, don't you?" Raven wrinkled her nose; those one-liners of the changeling were annoying. "He doesn't do that because he had a great life, Raven. If he did, you'd be able to see it, wouldn't you; he wouldn't have anything to hide. Beast Boy hides behind those jokes. He had a good life, once, but he lost that. He had good parents and lost them too. He blames himself…almost as much as I do myself, I think." Robin turned to face the ocean, which was beginning to sparkle with the reflected light of the sun.

Raven's eyes widened slightly; Beast Boy's past was like Robin's? She lowered the shield without thinking, turning to look at Beast Boy. He had moved from the safety of the stairway and closer to Raven and Robin. Almost as though he knew exactly what they had been talking about, Raven could suddenly feel sadness she knew she got from Beast Boy, and a thought, which was unusual for her empathy: It's my fault they're gone.

"…he does." Robin glanced sideways at Raven. She was sitting beside him, facing the sunrise as well; her eyes shone as the sun peeked over the horizon. The sun continued to rise, eventually leaving only the bottom below the horizon, though the water at the horizon glowed as if the sun itself. The three Titans just sat there, enjoying the warmth.

"You did spill something, Raven. It's been cleaned up…I think you know who did." Robin smiled and left Raven's side to head inside.

Maybe she can get along with him after all…

Beast Boy remained where he was, not sure what to think. Raven remained silent, watching the sun rise completely above the horizon. Without glancing to check if he was there, she spoke.

"It isn't your fault."

With that, Raven sunk into the shadows the sun now cast, leaving Beast Boy alone on the roof. He changed back to his human form and sat cross-legged for a moment. The sun shone down on the green teen as he sat, wondering if maybe he was wrong about the darker teen that had just left his presence.

"Maybe it is."

---

**Pokemon Fan**: Thank you. I agree; Raven has changed the most. She's almost like Tao Ren of Shaman King, I think; reclusive, dark past, no friends at first, but then he finds friends in others similar to him. In this one, I attempted to show more of those doubts you mentioned. I should have remembered them before, though. Sorry I didn't, but I hope this one made up for it.

This one mainly focused on that first doubt on that list of yours: their relationship. Robin, who actually is pretty similar to the both of them, felt like a good mediator to me; I'd appreciate it if you gave me your opinion on that. Anyway, this one sort of "symbolically" shows their relationship, then shows Beast Boy wondering, at the end, if it is his fault the two of them don't get along. A bit of that second topic you pointed out, too, as Raven tries a bit to get Beast Boy to like her. I thought that seemed a bit forced to me looking at it later, but you decide. And of course, I added in some small references to that last topic.

Thanks for the review.

**The Last**: Actually, I was going to use it as the start for a RobStar and BBRae story, with said guys coming out as the sun set, but I decided against it. I'm glad you think I got most of their personality in there. Quite frankly, I thought I had screwed it up myself. I thought it sounded nice to connect the end to the beginning like that, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reviewing!

---

I appreciate all reviews: critical, update calling for, well wishing, etc. I would especially appreciate one from you! Thanks for reading, in any case!

gladdecease


	3. Suffering

Apologies for the wait, if it was too long for your tastes. Was deciding between two different ideas for this one; decided to hold off the other one until I've reached a later point in the series, time-wise. I hope you like!

And—oohs! ahs!—symbolic-ness this time. A bit obvious...but I like it. I hope you do too.

More at the end.

**---**

Robin poked his head out the doorway. The roof bright with reflected sunlight—it was getting late, and the sun was low on the horizon, making shadows long. He squinted, raising a hand above his eyes. It was then that he noticed a shadow streaking across the roof. A lone figure was sitting on the edge of the roof.

Robin smiled to himself and walked over. "Hi Starfire," he said warmly, sitting down beside the Tamaranean. Starfire looked up in surprise; she was obviously not expecting company.

"Hello, friend Robin." Starfire pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Do you want something of me, friend? Is it time for "the training"? Or, perhaps, the time of eating?"

Robin shook his head. "We already trained today, Starfire, 'n Beast Boy decided to be…"creative" with a vegan recipe he found; Cyborg went out to get some pizza when it burned. I just came up to talk to you. Is something wrong?"

Starfire smiled at her friend weakly. "Nothing is wrong, Robin. I am just a bit…sad about Blackfire."

Robin shifted and turned his body to face his teammate. "Star…I thought we talked about this. I thought…" He trailed off, not sure what he thought. A moment of silence hung in the air between them. Robin had no idea how to really _talk_ to people; other than to figure out battle plans or order attacks, the Boy Wonder was very blunt whenever he spoke. Come to think of it, he was just pretty much blunt whenhe spoke. Having already told Starfire what he thought about this, he didn't really have anything to say.

Starfire understood this.

"…I'll let you know when the pizza's here."

"My thanks, friend Robin. I believe I shall be down shortly."

Robin left. Starfire looked at the sky, watching the colors shift from pinks and purples to blues and oranges. She sat there, not really thinking, not really _not_ thinking. Just…watching.

The door opened behind her, and Cyborg came out. He sat down next to Starfire slowly; the roof wasn't the most comforting place for an android to be—one misstep, and he'd be nothing more than a dead weight. "Hey, you gonna come down? We got a small pie with the crazy stuff you like all over it."

Starfire looked at her metallic friend hopefully. "Truthfully?"

Cyborg smirked. "Yep."

Starfire's eyes grew wide and shining with anticipation. She held her hands up in a sort of prayer shape at her chin. "Even—"

He nodded. "Even mint frosting."

Starfire hugged Cyborg tightly around the middle. Despite his mild protests, she continued to show her thanks. Strongly. And rather painfully, for Cyborg. Thankfully for Cyborg, Starfire stopped after a minute or two and began to float down towards the stairs.

"Just one thing first."

"Anything, friend."

"Why're you sad about your sister?"

Starfire's reaction was instantaneous; she landed neatly on her feet, thenshuffled her way back to the edge of the roof. She frowned, looking away from Cyborg. "I am not…sad, exactly, about my sister. It is…difficult to explain. Perhaps you would know—did you ever have a brother or sister?"

"Sorry, Star. I think you're the only one of us who did." Cyborg had a feeling he had missed out on something vastly important because he had no siblings; something he _should_ know, but didn't.

"Oh." A long pause formed. Cyborg glanced at the clouds; they reflected all the colors one could ever think of, and thousands that would never be named. He knew that if he looked at them under one of his mechanical eye's special vision types, like UV or X-ray, he'd see something much different. It would be horrible to look at, because he would know what all those colors—those blues and greens and purples and reds and oranges—meant the moment he took a single little glance, and theywould lose their mystifying quality.

Science was the future, but it took the mystery out of everything.

"On my homeworld, X'Hal is our goddess. She saved my world, and many like it, but was tortured for it. In the end, she destroyed a tenth of what she had saved." Starfire glanced at Cyborg. "I understand the word for such a person—martyr, correct? And I wonder—is my sister a martyr? Or am I?"

Cyborg blinked. "Why would either of you be—"

"My sister was labeled the scapegoat of Tamaran; though she was first born, she was denied the title of Princess and was hated for existing. To my people, she was the essence of weakness. Blackfire suffered for living. I was praised for it. Though my sister turned against me somewhat, I did not suffer so much by her hand as she did by my peoples'.

"I did suffer; I cannot deny that. But _I_ received honor. _I _received the title. _I_ was loved by all of Tamaran, and she was scorned. So which of us suffered most? Which of us is worthy of the name X'Hal, and which of us will be honored by her name?

"Are all sisters martyrs? Do all siblings suffer for their siblings? You did not have a sister, nor did you have a brother, but I still believe you know what I am saying." Starfire looked up at Cyborg hopefully.

The African-American knew his friend was searching for someone who understood how she suffered, and _why_ she suffered. He knew that, if nothing else, and he also knew how Starfire felt. He had been there, though he was ashamed to think of it. Cyborg smiled weakly at Starfire. The smile was the only way he could think of to let her know what he was thinking—what he _knew_ was true—but just couldn't say:

_Yes, Starfire, I know what you are saying._

_I know the pain of thinking someone suffered for you, that they should not have bothered._

_I know that pain oh so well._

_Nothing will make that go away, no matter how hard you try._

_So try anyway._

_Try, and fail._

_Try and fail again._

_Because, eventually, you will forgive yourself, and you will forgive that someone who suffered._

_But if you don't try, that pain will never go away._

_And if it doesn't go away, you _will_ regret it._

_Because if it doesn't go away, and you don't forgive, it will be too late._

And all he said was "C'mon, Star. Your frosting's getting crusty."

With that he turned around and walked back downstairs. Starfire looked after him curiously, then slowly rose into the air and followed him. She flew past her metallic friend as the smell of pizza and burning soy grew stronger. Pausing, Cyborg turned back. He peeked a head out the door to the roof, looking past the air-filter-things (what _did_ they do, anyway?) and past the ocean that stretched out before him, up at the horizon.

The clouds were darker now—no more oranges now, just blues and purples and reds. He lifted a hand to his face, rubbing a cold, metal finger along where an eyebrow would be; now it was just neon blue circuitry. That very spot was one where a small knob laid in wait, ready to shift Cyborg's field of vision at a moments notice. He traced the outline of the knob, thinking…considering…

A call echoed from down below, and he smiled, then ran back down the stairs, shutting the doors after him. He shouted loudly at Beast Boy for attempting to "purify" his pizza, but secretly enjoying the moment. Starfire looked contented, sitting there and munching on some pineapples, and Robin was sending Cyborg a glance of thanks and questioning. _What was she upset about?_ That's what Robin was asking, he was sure. Cyborg looked at his fellow Titan for a long moment then shrugged and smirked as he shot another perfect basket with the tofu rounds Beast Boy had "secretly" put on his pizza.

They all were better off not knowing anyway.

**---**

**Pokemon Fan**: Thank you so much. I'm flattered; that's actually how _I_ think about things I don't like to think about—indirect references all around. ;P

You make a good point there…I suppose it's true, in a way. Raven wasn't exactly brought up to be Miss Congeniality, now was she? I try my best in not interfering; personally, I think my best one-shot idea to date was one I thought up ages ago, completely unrelated to any episode, yet pertaining to a constant theme from the second season—control. It has an odd ending, and I rather like it. My worst one-shot idea, I think, is one where I created Beast Boy's thoughts from "The Beast Within," right at the scene everyone does—when he is mad and just about to "attack" Raven.

It sucked, really.

I almost messed up in that sort of stuff this one—nearly made a reference to mustard on Star's pizza, but she has yet to discover her affinity for the substance. -makes a weird face- I love using school vocab words like that. I hope you liked this Starfire-Cyborg one. It took awhile, but I liked the end result.

True, but I was trying to make a point there, unrealistic as it was. Raven's knowledge of her future isn't _quite_ the same as her experiences in the past, though they are interrelated. I understand that having _no_ father and little contact with a mother (for fear of the reaction motherly love would cause) is probably worse, but I also see Raven as very modest. She wouldn't be so negative as to say, "What are you, stupid? Of _course_ my life is worse than yours. It -bleep-ing sucks!" Besides that, Robin would ask for an explanation as to _why_ her life was worse (considering the mood of the moment, anyway…), and Raven simply was not ready to tell anyone about that sort of thing. Not just yet. And your last statement? All too true. I hope you don't mind a late update.

**KrazywithaK**: You flatter me far too much. You write much better than I do…you know that. I'll be _really_ honored if we get someone like, _famous_ or something reading my stories, not because I reviewed theirs, but for the heck of it. But I'll still say they're just flattering me.

I've always liked that sort of style of writing—for the beginning, don't let the reader know exactly _who_ is being spoken to and of. See if they can figure it out, based on the description and what they already know of the characters. You're welcome.

Can I just say: Wow. That review seriously impressed me. You showed the essence of BBRae and RobRae perfectly. Of course, my li'l sis Neopuff disagrees, saying it's the opposite—Robin and Raven can develop their relationship further, because they've had more time on the same plane Raven and Beast Boy are only just arriving at. And I can see some logic in that. But I still like BBRae more.

We need to get you on the BBRae boards, seriously. You would blow them away. Yep; you've reached that bottom of the well, with no more water left to take. ;P

I like the feeling of this new season; here I had thought second season was BB's season, then here we go with the Doom Patrol and bits and pieces of the past of "the little green one." -giggles- And Mini-B is just so _cute!_ We're learning a bit more about his personality, and why he is the way he is, and I think that's cool. I guess he just can't have the villain season the others had…and you're very right, Robin is like the man of the household.

Dude. Just thought of a crazy Fiddler on the Roof thing. o.o So _weird_. And back to topic…that's a great explanation of their feelings for each other, and why "The End" ended up the way it did. And I don't think all that was off-topic; you've opened up a dozen-odd ideas for future pieces…and no, your writing is _not _a giant heap of fluff, though this message is probably a bit late coming, no? --' I hope you didn't mind the delay, and I'm thrilled I was able to inspire you! Later!

**The Last**: Thanks! Yes, I shall continue this. It shall be intermitted with long pauses and new stories filtering into the Internet via my penname, but I shall continue this. After all, I have to work my way up to this season, as I've got more ideas for later episodes and want to keep them in chronological order as best I can.

I was hoping you'd find it so. I like to make the reader think about what they just read. Use the brain, not just the eyes. It's no trouble at all, seeing that I'm nearly a month now after your review typing this.

**Will-the-Titan**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. ((So I noticed.))

**KorrianderX'Hal**: I'm glad you enjoyed this piece (I hope you'll like this one too). In my opinion, Beast Boy and Starfire hide themselves underneath their cheerfulness and upbeat attitude; I tried to express Beast Boy as he really is. This season five may undermine that a bit, but I think it'll turn out that my idea isn't too far from the truth. I updated two months or so ago; I'm surprised yet glad that someone reviewed so late. It makes me very happy. I'm glad I enjoyed your story too.

---

I appreciate all reviews: whether they're flaming and burning with hatred or shining with warmth and kind words. I would especially appreciate one from you! Thanks for reading, in any case!

gladdecease


End file.
